objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pages Recommended for New Users
Early this November, new users have been joining lately and I thought maybe I should recommend some pages for new users who recently joined. Guys if I haven't listed any of your fanfics here, pls comment below and I'll try reading it sometime to make sure if it's worthy enough to be in this list. Fanfics Recommended Listed in alphabetical order * Battle for an armory - this is a Fanfiction/camp that was released in early November (I think) it is still in the middle of its first season, but I highly recommend you this page. The reason why I recommend this page is because it has interesting plot lines and has really interesting challenges. The user who is the owner of the fanfic is Phuocphuc46 (a current admin/bureaucrat). * Survive the Disasters - is a fanfic made by Bumblebee the transformer, this fanfic seemed a bit and sounds violent but it's actually not (well a bit) but I suggest you go to this page. The reason I suggest this page to you because it has interesting plot lines, great for an action movie fan and very exciting challenges. Too bad it's currently on a hiatus. * Battle for the Emeralds (S2) - This show has interesting plot developments and it has very exciting challenges, it's characters has very interesting personalities and this show has progressed a long time ago and it also had a Season 1, but sorry I can't link it to you. This show is made by a very nice and kind person Cedricblocks * Object Crossovers - if you like crossovers then you'd probably like this one. It has additional characters too and it's crossover is BFDI and II. This object crossover is a really good one, it has a total of around 50 characters. It's a really good one for Battle for Dream Island fans and Inanimate Insanity fans. * A Hurt and Heal - It is made by the one and only Infinityblade2005 an admin and a bureaucrat. It has really interesting characters and some of the characters from Object Overload and some from BFDI and some OCs made by yours truly. I recommend you look at this one since it has really interesting characters and even though it hadn't got any Plotinus, it's still interestingly amazing, yeah too bad it was cancelled * A Leafy Story - Sorry Bumblebee, I forgot about that. Anyways, I've seen 3 or 4 users worked hard for this one and A Leafy's Story is a amazing and I'll surely doubt that any of you hate it, it's just too amazing to not be in this! I just forgot since I've got a lot of stuff in my head lately. So the Leafy's story is a story that occurred after Leafy was sent to Yoyleland in 'Yeah Who I Wanna Know?' (also a phrase said by Puffball) Firey is probably one of the main characters in this fan fiction after all, he did appear quite a lot and had some lines sometimes too * Before BFDI - I've never read this one before, it seems like a great fanfic though. I see lots of people visited it and I also found it quite interesting, I could tell even without reading it, it's just it's just amazing. I suggest you read this one, it may be long but I doubt that any of you new users will hate it, it's just an amazing fanfic. It has a lot of episodes and it probably took overall more than one million bytes and seven hundred gigabytes (just a prediction) and yeah the owner really worked hard for this one. Fanfics Who Didn't Make It There's hundreds of fanfics here that wasn't listed in this page. Well I have to admit all of your fanfics were awesome, amazing and interesting. Just 1 thing, I can't fit ALL OF THEM in 1 page. So don't feel bad, I'm just listing randomly who I choose to be in the Top 5. I have to admit, really. All of your works are amazing. Just amazing. But like I said above I can't list them all of them in 1 page. If it's possible I'd give you all gold medals for your hard work and dedication and your fanfics were just amazing. I just can't list them all in 1 page. About Me I am Young Little Unicorn, the one who made this page. I am just a normal wikian who is a big fan of BFDI and II, I am a supporter the object community. Since I joined recently, I haven't read most of your fanfics yet. But I read some and all of those that I read and known were really great! Great job guys! As of now, I'm still going to make contributions and looking forward to interacting with lots of new people. Category:Unicornicopia170’s Projects is a category where you could find all of my fanfics and projects. But pls I'm a horrible person, don't read my fanfics. So yeah but I'm only recommending pages you could look up lots of exanples on the main page.